


Smużenie

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Magia, Pech i jak go odczynić, Smudging, biedny Janek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: "Smużenie ziół, czyli ich palenie od tysiącleci jest znaną metodą oczyszczania energetycznego pomieszczeń i osób".Osadzone w Tajemniczej Wyprawie. Tomek próbuje odczynić urok na panu Smudze.Vel: "Jak bosman żeglugi wielkiej i wódz Navajów mówią panu że pech istnieje, to pech istnieje."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Smużenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Ma pan pecha. Takiego solidnego, poważnego pecha.   
\- Nie wierzę w pecha.   
\- Ale pech wierzy w pana.   
\- Nie ma pecha.   
\- Jest - odezwał się Tadek. - Na jednego mojego kumpla z braci marynarskiej zagięła parol taka Mulatka w Manaus. Nawet niebrzydka była, ale zołza paskudna! Nagadała mu, że niechby no spróbował z inną kobitą, to mu i tak nie stanie, a jeszcze mu zaraza żołądek wykręci. I tak się stało, jak chłop co nieco popróbował w następnym porcie, to całą podróż przewisiał nad burtą, a morze było spokojne. Dopiero w Nowym Orleanie czarownik z niego zdjął zaklęcie, akurat w porę na Mardi Gras! Nigdy żem nie widział chłopa tak ucieszonego! Ale do Manaus już nie wrócił.   
\- Właśnie - ucieszył się Tomek. - Jak bosman żeglugi wielkiej i wódz Navajów mówią panu że pech istnieje, to pech istnieje.   
\- No i co chcesz z tym zrobić?   
\- Odczynię urok. Indianie palą zioła i wonne gałązki, żeby pozbyć się klątw i złych duchów. Tylko musi pan uwierzyć, że pech jest prawdziwy i do pozbycia się. Idę po zioła i drewno -oznajmia młody podróżnik zawieszając na ramieniu karabin.   
\- Pomóc ci z tym tałatajstwem, brachu?   
\- Nie. Pan trzymaj pana Smugę, żeby nie zwiał nam i nie błąkał się z postrzałem po tajdze.   
Tomek wkrótce wraca ze swoją zdobyczą. Smuga rozpoznaje szałwię, gałązki cedru i jałowca i kilka innych pospolitych ziół.   
\- Ty naprawdę zamierzasz odczyniać pecha płonącymi gałązkami? Przecież gdyby to działało to palimy tyle ognisk, że...   
\- Liczy się zamiar. I wiara. Pan nie wierzył w pecha więc nie miał szansy chcieć go odegnać. Gotowi?   
Tomek zapala swój wiecheć zieleniny od ogniska, powoli zatacza nim w powietrzu szerokie półkola, rozwiewając gęsty, wonny dym, intonując swoim najpoważniejszym głosem:   
\- Pechu, opuść pana Smugę. Pechu, zostaw pana Smugę w spokoju! Zły duchu odejdź i nie wracaj! Klątwo, przepadnij!   
\- No dobra - mówi Smuga. - Nie chcę przyciągać kul, noży, zębów, pazurów i innego paskudztwa. Niech się trzyma jak najdalej!  
\- Niech tak się stanie!


End file.
